Showscape!
Showscape! is an episode of Pencil 2.O taking place directly after BFDIA 5e. On the timeline it takes place on November 2, 2010. (This is basically my prediction for BFDIA 6 should it not be released.) November 2, 2010 * : [The voting screen is shown, set to grave-tempo Hawaiian music - a sign.''To humans the song was Hero Down by Kevin MacLeod, to the objects it's Paradise Isle by Jan Rap.] * : [''Cut to several contestants falling from Yoyle Summit whilst screaming. The episode ends here.] * : Hey, it's night! * : Yeah, now we can talk now; this episode's filming is done! * : [falling from the sky on a parachute] Alright everybody, progress report. We now have twelve thousand views – and it's rising steadily. * : You know, my husband is afraid of parachutes. * : As is my owner; he's mused me on well with numerous tales of their wartime stories. * : Did I just hop on the crazy train to Vietnam because it sounds like you're not talking about me. * : Calm down, let's just be happy this whole episode 5 hullaballoo's over. * : Agreed. Five parts is a little over-indulging for most of us. [They all feast at the set table.] November 3, 2010 * : What time is it? * : Why? * : It feels a lot earlier, as if someone has tampered with the time system. * : That's because we have. [Everyone screams.] * : I can't wake up early! Infomercial salesfaces always wait 'till the very end. * : Enough goofing around, I have some important news for all of you. * : You learned how to read? * : No, I have just received intel from the 3rd dimension. * : The human fans hate you? * : Hu-shush-ush-ush-ush. I am just going to let our producer speak. Jnj? [Jacknjellify Logo from appears. He has a serious expression on his face.] *'All': Jacknjellify? * : Our server? * : Yes, thank you for your gentle invitations, all of you. * : Now, I really really need to put it as subtle as possible … BFDIA is cancelled.Well, we don't know if BFDIA is cancelled or not, but recent updates by Jacknjellify are making much optimism. [Everyone talks at once.] * : Cancelled? What for? * : Well, the human servers in the third dimension to whom the episode is sent— * : Are really busy with college and schoolwork and don't have enough time to edit the footage we give to their dimension. * : Hold on— * : This is shocking … * : The BFDIA servers are human? * : Yeah, the footage that we, as Goikyan objects, record is sent to the human dimension is always lost in the process, even though the dialogue is left intact. They are in charge of animating, music and character design for it in order to look as much as our two-dimensional reality. * : Have you not listened to anything my assistant spouse chooses to teach you? * : Have I chosen to listen? * : Oh, I am really going to miss that ad-libbed humour of y'all, but it is what it is. * : So who was planning to be eliminated? * : You were, Puffball. It was going to be a record high number of votes. * : Then I am happy to not be eliminateeeeeeeeeeed! [happy chord] * : [sigh] I'm really going to miss all you people! Even Spongy — and I'd never imagine myself saying that. * : I know I'm not! [about to go] * : Hold on, Pencil. I can't just let you leave like that. We need a breaking point, where you all run off in different directions. * : That is our final stage direction for you. * : I'd love to cry, but I'd sizzle! * : Baby. * : I'd better go to the LOL and free them/tell them about the news. * : Don't forget the pepper spray! * : Pepper spray? * : You know what it's like in a box in a box, they're so lacking the necessities of object civilisation who knows what could have happened here? It's actually safer being in an intergalactic void for millennia. * : Oh dear, it seems as though I have forgot it. * : Basically, let's wing it. * : Good luck! [Exit Jacknjellify Logo. To the crowd] Okay, everyone. I want all of you to huddle together to protect yourselves from those from the LOL. * : Huddle up? With you people? I'd rather hide myself in a closet with some hideously unpopular contestant like Spongy! * : Poooooo. * : You will listen to me because I am the host; you are the subordinate. * : Yeah, Pencil, shut up. * : You do not tell my friend to shut up, right, Book? * : I do not know; I was too busy not caring. * : That's how I feel about that too. * : Also, technically since the show ended, you don't own us anymore. * : Sadness noises. * : Fear. * : Sarcasm. * : Revenge! * : Personally, I think we should stop fighting and embrace what's coming for us! * : Needy– [she slaps] Someone in the LOL is coming for you, and you want to embrace it? * : Um, "it" is dehumanising in English! * : Don't be a persnickety. * : Well I am. I'd prefer you to use the gender-neutral pronoun , it encompasses any gender in Vietnamese … [Everyone argues.] * : Yuuuzh! * : Bomby, we don't have time for OH MY GOSH! [Jacknjellify Logo is seen running away from the rejected contestants, followed by Donut, Dora, Teardrop, Match and Bubble who are less feral in appearance.] * : We're running as fast as we can! * : These people are animals! * : Omg! [she sees Match and Bubble] I've missed you sooooo much! * : Me too! * : Hoiy, Pencil! I have Ruby and Book to talk to. * : You're dumb. * : You're depressing. * : You're deactivating! * : You're non-smart. * : Oh my gosh, Teardrop! How was the LOL? Bad? [she says nothing] She says it's bad, people! * : Okay, so where's my Pen? * : Your what? * : You know, my husband who has been in the same box as you for, like, five months? * : Honey, I've been in there for, like, six hours. Besides, it was so dark I couldn't tell my brother apart from my boyfriend. * : [shudders] I really don't want to hear those words again from your mouth. * : "I couldn't tell my brother— * : Omg, there 'e is! * : I've never said this before, but you know you've seen it all when your pacifist army veteran SO is beating up his big brother four times his girth. * : Hey! Only I'' refer to my brofriend's size as his "girth". * : That's an image bleach can't fix. [''shudders] So should we go? * : Sure, but they're probably possessed by darkness. * : Oh, nonsense. * : Did you hear what they are doing to the show? * : Oi couldn't! There was too much growling, hissing, boirking and soliloquoising going on for me to hoire. * : Well, it's cancelled! * : Oi could totally have assoimed that. * | }}: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! * : Never talk about my girl like that, y'hear? * : Okay, man! I just said that Pencil is about as important to me as Match is! * : Well she's mine! * : Wow, being in confinement really does change a man. * : [at once noticing] Pencil! I'm really sorry for messing up my appearance in front of you; I really missed you - please never leave me again ... and that's an order. * : I really really missed you even more, but please wash up, I've been in Yoyleland for, like, a zillion years and the aura there is more auspicious. * : Sorry, I've been alone – that LOL experience has made me slightly out of my head. How do I look? [close up on his slightly destroyed appearance] * : I love it! Rugged fits you so much! * : No, it doesn't. * : Yeah, I know, refined is more your type, but I love you anyways. * : Alright, everybody, let's get all quiet for our breaking applause. * : Omg, we're leaving? * : But first a speech from our producer. * : Ladies, gentlemen, not-as-gentle-men. It has truly been the greatest honour for us to have administered such a wonderful series. * : For almost three years have you done well for the community, in this dimension and in the other, and we really wouldn't have this show with the spirit of the show— * : Which refers to you, all of you contestants. And therefore, we present to you, a— [they notice that everyone has run away] * : So, are we going to keep these qualities forever? I can not be talking like I'm on helium! * : And I can't be talkin' as s'if I'm an h'American boy! * : Pencil, your voice is starting to change! * : Omg, finally! An' yer not lookin' as much as so rugged anymore! * : We Schreiberim do clean up nicely. * : I've lost all that LOL dust! * : Ha, lol-dust. * : I think we've got jus' one question. Wotn'ale 'appened to yer mouth, Pen? * : I really don't know, but it's going to get a lot to be accustomed to … * : And I sound, like, normal now! * : Hey, what happened to Bubble and those other people that I really couldn't care less about remembering their names? * : Pen, I know ye're tryin' to act all cocky with thet jockossery but don' make me stop running. [awkward silence] Wot? Romance slows me down, 'e's jus' so hot! * : I don't want to sound like my mother, but you're being, like, ridiculous, honey, you're falling in love with a "reality" show contestant. * : [a bit sore] Wot did 'appen to Bubble, Rubes an' Book? * : Oh, and Ice Cube! * : Pot-ay-to, tom-ar-to. [Meanwhile with the other ones.] * : Book, are you sure that this is the right direction? * : I am positive! I have calculated the trajectory rates of Golf Ball and Tennis Ball, who said that they would be returning to the United States, so our direction will be to Nairobi! * : Uh, Book? Your voice. * : As we leave set, that tends to happen. We are free from autotune. * : Yay! * : Oh my library, I forgot that Ice Cube was here. * : I'd say revenge, but you're my best friend here. * : Thank you, that was rather kind. * : Hey, what about Pencil, Match and the guys? * : I really do not think we need them right now. * : Whoit? * : Seriously? They were our total fun back in high school! * : I know, but it is just, well, I feel like popularity was just too much a burden. * : So we split up on purpose? * : That is exactly that we were saying. Being cool in high school sure gives you points in the moment, but it does nothing in the future - id est, now. * : I guess I can be okay with that. * : Same! Pencil and Match were mean! * : I still get haunted by my own tears. * : Guys, you do realise that she was forced to say them? * : I know, but … let's just keep walking and not talk about those people, K? [With the four.] * : I'd imagine me thet they're goin' pretty well. * : So where do you think we're going? * : Wot? * : Eraser's right, we've been walking without a plan. Where'll we end up? * : Dunno, 'opefully some rich country in Europe like Denmark or Sweden. * : [sigh] I remember when I'' had a Swedish boyfriend. Or was he Swiss? * : Well if we're ending up in Sweden, don't you want to miss the heat at home? * : I'm from England, it's always dark an' cold. I'd miss thet about Kenya. * : Kenya? We're returning there? * : I honestly don' even care where I'll live anymore, but maybe Kenya'll be good for us. * : True. I mean, it's where the most of our high school memories took place. * : Ah, high school. [''They all stop and sigh.] * : Let's keep running! [An interior glitch in the series causes them to end up in Japan.] * : Japan? * : 'Ow'n'ale'd we end up 'ere? * : BY RUNNING! * : No , Shirlock. * : Hey, I did not go to Japan just to argue with you! * : Thet's 'ow the Japanese'd tell'ee to shut up * : And is the way the Japanese would tell you to apologise. * : By sayin' 'ello? * : Sorry, you're the languages person! * : Well, I've not a clue 'ow we ended up in Japan; 'tis islands. We'd 'ave to've taken a boat 'ere. * : Our father owns a transportation company, they've got to have something to do with this. * : I am glad that we missed that; I get sick on ships. * : So say Pencil and I ship you and Eraser. Would you [Match vomits off-screen] … and she did. * : Cut off the ships, we need to find an airport. * : Then it should be fit for your convenience that we're next to an airport. * : 'Ow'n'ale did thet 'appen? * : Rich people magic. * : If only you could experience that. * : Well, you can … Pen and you are married, right? * : Aye, y' blusterin' idiot! Why? 's'e been speakin' o' me in the LOL, yeah? * : Of course. Why wouldn't I be more proud to be the proudest husband in the world to the loveliest lady I know? * : Oh, you. * : Must you be so romantic at a time like this, you know I'd fall for you any minute! * : OMG, I'm so fangirlin'! * : Hey, me too! [Pencil and Pen kiss.] * : Ha! [she and Eraser hi-5] * : I'm rather suspicious o' this, wot'ee think, bae? * : My thoughts, exactly. * : See? You and Pencil are equally crazy as us. * : That is true. * : Pardon us, madam, but are there any flights back to Nairobi? * : ごめんなさい、良く英語を話すことができません。 * : Sorry, forgot we're in a foreign country … ナイロビへの便がありますか？ * : はい。しかし、広東で最初にストップしなければなりません。 * : * : 待って、夢島の戦いから久子のでありませんか？ * : いいえ、私は久子とこれらがあかりと健とズルイですよ。 * : Hello! * : Pleasure to! * : 'Sup. * : 言葉で、どうが我々の日本が好きですか？ * : すばらしい所です。どうしてここにあるに付いて言い好きが、家にフライトを欠場すると思いません。 [A few minutes later, they sit down at the terminal. Pen starts to read a newspaper.] * : Er, Pen? * : Yeah? * : You're readin' the Yatsuki ShimbunA play on the popular Japanese newspaper Asahi Shimbun. Asahi means morning sun, Yatsuki means nighttime moon. upside down, m8. * : Oh, like it matters; you know I can't read Japanese! * : I feel like a foreigner. * : We all are. * : Omg, I hope there are some really cute guys here. * : This is an international airport, about a myriad people pass these walls every year. * : Do you think I'll find my soulmate? * : Shut up. * : Fine! [Suddenly, a large group of girls see the four.''I recommend during this scene you read the reference section of this page. Plus note the colour scheme of the girls' names, you might have noticed it on a BFDI-related video.] * : おやまあ、勝乃、それが彼らの？ * : 歌うの？歌うセレブリティーちょっと好きわ！ * : いや、夢島から久子！ * : おやま～大好き！一ん好きなリアリティショーん悪役わよ！ [''They go up to them.] * : * : アメリカの声が好きです。 * : ああ、それはちょっと素敵ですが、私はイギリス人、アメリカ人のないです。ああ、友だちがカナダ人。 * : だからあなたは夢島から久子じゃない。 * : いや、私は！ * : さあ、久子さんに言ってるか？これは生活の一番いい日じゃ！ * : 誰がお友だちですか？ * : 頼んだとちょっとびっくりしました。あの人はあかりという親友。英語で、「マッチ」と呼び出す。 * : Kanneecheewah. [The girls laugh.] * : おっす、思い出すよ！常にくんくん鳴いて、あのスポンジに悪かった。 * : What did she say, Penc-penc? * : Y'always died. * : Yes, I was. * : 新聞と男んか？ * : 英語で、「ペン」とあります。日本語で、健。 * : 健を覚えてね～。 * : 最初のエピソードを覚えてないの？春子のディテクターを使いたかったときこの久子を疑っていたよ。 * : ああ～あの健！二人が主と妻のように主張すりょ。 * : 正し！結婚されたわ！ * : 結婚の？結婚ん下に何をすんだか？ * : ま～私たちの何は }} * : 広東バイユンにフライトTH833は18:32に去っています。＃２ってとすべてのパッセンジャーが行って下さい。 Fei-hang TH833 Kwong-tsau Paak-wan hai 18:32 ts'eot-fat. #2 si lei-hoi. * : Ooh, thet's us. It was nice to meet you all! *'Fangirls': Goodo-bye! * : Areegatow! * : Go men a sigh! [They part ways.] * : Why does that flight attendant speak Cantonese but not, like, English? * : Strange indeed, if I may say. * : Those girls were pretty. * : Really? I would throw a tantrum right now, but, like, we're in public and you're the one embarrassing me. * : Just please don't argue on the plane. If my Japanese is correct, this ticket says I have to sit between both of you. * | }}: Good! November 4, 2010 * : [yawns] Oh, I'm so tired! * : It sure was easy dropping off Match and Eraser at their parents' house. * : Oi, 'ow did'ee know the route from th' airport to their 'ome? * : Pencil, a military man knows his country like the back of his cap, and never fears the dark side of his cap-back either. * : Is thet a on the backa yer cap? * : , where!? * : Shh, don't want to wake up the kids. * : Yeah, let's just, y'know, chillax together. * : Chillax? Oi, m8, Match's been rubbin' 'er language 'ff onter 'ee. * : Not exactly the best way, really, having sat between her and Eraser for the whole ride. Could you have believed them, Pencil? [no sound] Penc? [She is finally getting the sleep she deserves.] * : For the last time there's no such thing as burglars! * : Well if a burglar broke in and entered our house, would we be in danger? * : Yes. * : I'd only like it if a burglar broke in and entered someone else's house, just not ours. * : I guess you're right Wait- Who's that on our couch? * : I don't know! Let's take a closer look! * : Then good thing Mona's not here; she'd freak out over it all. [Zorah approaches the couch.] * : OMNL! * : What is it? * : It's mum and dad! * : [she examines them for a bit] But I thought they were in BFDIA. You know, the second season where mum got in but dad didn't? * : I know what BFDIA is! * : Well, there is one way to test if these people are really our parents or just impostors … MUM! DAD! [Pencil's perspective - she wakes up next to Pen and Zorah and Pencil Jr nearly on top of them.] * : Oh my gosh, I think we're dead! * : [waking up] Honey, you blacked out right after we got home. I really doubt we have lost our lives. * : Daddy! * : Omg, it's you! I can't believe you're home- I mean, we're home! * : What happened? Shouldn't you be on the set of BFDIA? * : Saye, there's been something we need to talk about, and it will make you feel really happy! * : We've been savin' this one … BFDIA is cancelled! * : Wait, so you're meaning to tell that there is no more BFDIA? * : Yeah, isn't it exciting? * : Well, all of us were really into it, especially Javi. He was pretty amazed at all of the beautiful artwork of the sets.In other words, jacknjellify's much-improved/better-than-BFDI animation. * : And that is boring! But I really loved watching your show! * : I know, but weren't'ee sad when Dad couldn't be on? * : To be honest, not really. * : But I really love how they made your character, mum. * : Oh yeah, they made you act like a , eh? * : One more outbreak from you, m8, an' I'll be thet! * : Really I love how you acted on the show! * : She made Ruby cry, formed a rogue team and told everyone to shut up and get in a van! * : And that is the exact woman I want to be! * : Ora, the producers of the show want her to act all mean for the viewers in the human world. I'd tell you more about it, but it's five in the morning. * : An' where is everyone else? * : Still sleeping. Shall I wake them up? * : That won't be much of a prob * : KIDS, MUM AND DAD ARE BACK, THEY SAY BFDIA IS CANCELLED! * : lem. [Pretty soon, all of the kids see Pencil and Pen. They are all excited and talk at once.] * : Oh my gosh, one at a time, peoples! * : There's enough of us to go around! * : Are you kidding, Pencil?Salvador now calls his parents by their first names. Cute and precocious! Now we've got to ask you both a question that we've been denied for five months. * : Which is? * : Can we go outside? * : Outside at 500 hours? You'll be funfin' dead, kiddo. * : But look at us! * : Mum, your mother never let us leave the house. * : Then where is she now? * : Funny you asked that! * : We sent her to Tibet to protest.Oops. Never did I realise that it would really take place in 2012 in the real world. * : She's being used to help in the incantation! * : You mean incendiation? See, I have this thing for correcting people's malachisms. * : Never moind thet, let's all out! [She opens the door - a first time in forever.] * : The light! * : It burns! * : Oi, the sun's not risen in 55 minutes! P'r'aps we can drive to the park in me los' mum's car? * : Try squishing us! It'll be easier! * : Sauce. [Scene cut to the kids in the car. They pretty much all fit, except …] * : Can someone tell me why I'm at the top of the car? * : Y'wanted air, yeah? * : [sigh] I get what I deserve. [They drive off to the park.] June 30, 2012 * : How is it that we barely changed after, like, all these years? * : [with a slightly higher voice] Woah, Mona! Don't be like a Coiny with that meta talk. * : Aww, sunscreen! * : An' thet serendipity, Avi, was a thing mos' worthy fer a Ruby! * : What's with them? * : I think I know what is. You're both missing BFDI! * : Yeah! * : Well, we can't 'elp thet it's been two years already since'e started! * : That means humans will have watched it already. * : Oh, you. * : Oh, me. [they kiss] * : Gross! [Salvador literally throws up on the street, off-screen. Their kissing is interrupted by the arrival of Aerogramme, the postman.] * : Package for the Triángolo household! * : Yay, more bills to calculate for you, dad. * : I would have gone to your door, but since all twelve of you are out here, I thought I'd do it personally! [laughs] [Exit Aerogramme.] * : It's so ironic how he's an Aerogramme and yet he delivers by land. * : Now let's see how much the government owes me! [He opens it and gets a letter printed on fancy purple paper.] * : I quite like this paper. * : [reading] "Dear Pen and Pencil …" Since when does "General Pen D. Sofer" take abbreviations as invitations? * : An' since when does your name come first? I'm the matriarch o' this family, damme! * : "You have been cordially invited to join your former cast members of Battle for Dream Island Again in a special event hosted by the Larissa Neptuni show! Come prepared with answers to the fans' questions and reminisce in memories!" Wow. All my wishes for reminiscing in memories and they're the wrong ones. * : I know, but we get to meet with everyone again! When does'e says it takes place? * : Three hours from now! * : Omg, I've got to get me beauty on! Don' want to go to a BFDI reunion all ugly! * : Totally don't want that to happen. * : Same. * : Now, kids, if you'll excuse us, we'll be ready getting to make ourselves stand out for the show! [Pencil and Pen rush into the house. Three hours later, and it is nearly night. Pencil and Pen "made up", but really nothing really happened to their appearance, so, fans, don't get too creative on how they'll appear before the BFDIA cast.] * : Hold on, you can't go in there yet. I need to see identification. * : , fergot mine. Cover fer me, Pen? * : My pleasure! [he shows his veterans' ID] * : No way, you're General Sofer! * : Affirmative, and please take the honour of meeting my wife, Pencil. * : Sorry, can't let you in. But I can let the lady of yours go. * : Why her? [she slaps him] * : For one thing, she was a character on BFDIA. You are not. * : Come on, Neon Jacket! We're both partially civilians, you've seen me out of uniform! * : I know that, but I have no proof it's you. You look nothing like the general. * : Er, thet's acos you've ne'er seen'e out o' uniform. * : I agree with Pencil; you're naked. * : Not exactly - that doesn't happen until I take off my cap and * : OI! * : And aside from that, the general's mouth literally looks nothing like the letter D. * : I wore Outline Black and Teeth Hider #4.2 for nothing? * : Well, I think 'e looks fabulous. [Enter Larissa Neptuni.] * : What seems to be the problem? * : Omg, yer Larissa Neptuni! * : Now, fellow object, Neptune's my mother. Please, call me L.N. * : [to Pen] I've been waitin' fer'a to say thet.Apparently that quote is quite common on that show. * : Oh, I get it! "The Larissa Neptuni Show" doesn't exactly have much of that ring to it, but you know what does? * : "The L.N. Show!" [pause] Hey, you're Pencil from BFDIA! My wife, Portia Ouranou, and I always watched the latest episodes. So what brings you here? * : Well * : Wait, don't tell me. I know exactly why, and I'm not just saying that. * : Hold on. Both of you are from BFDIA? * : Aye, we are. * : Then in that case, please go through! [They go through.] * : Can't believe 'e let us both in. L.N. ne'er e'en told'e thet you are a part of 'ere. * : L.N. knows all. * : Omg-Pen-flee-to-the-other-side-o'-the-stage. * : Why? * : It's Book, like, from 'igh school. I can't let'e notice me. [Pencil waves at her. Book waves back.] * : Isn't Match coming? * : Aye, but she's comin' fashionably late. * : Wow. * : Text'e h'if she's bringin' Eraser. * : Oh, he's coming by himself. If anything gets too awkward, he'll be my backup. * : Then you should know 'e's been standin' behin' Book fer the las' twenty seconds. [Pencil and Pen make their way literally around the stage.] * : Pen, you're here, bro! It's too awkward, this place is full of unspeakables. * : We were totally not talking about you. [Awkward silence.] * : Way to go on thet backup, m8. * : I shouldn't care now, there's only, like, six of us here right now. [A few seconds later. The backstage area is filled up with past BFDIA contestants and rejects.] * : Wow, this place got packed. * : I see Match, but she's way a' the other side o' the stage. * : Maybe we should wait here until she sees us. * : Y'know, for a pair of high school socialites you sure aren't very social. * : I jus' don't want 'em to know. * : Know what? [Enter L.N.] * : Hey, everyone, how's everyone doing? [Nobody answers.] * : We'll work on that. So, in order to get this seating chart going like my chauffeur on his "days off", I want BFDIA contestants in the inner circle, and, uh, the rejects in the outer circle. * : Sit behind me, m8! * : Who, me or Eraser? * : I think'ee knows exactly. [Pencil sits down near the end. Match sits near the other end.] * : [texting her] seriously? I'm right here * : Omg I did not notice SORRY * : Sorry me point. Now I hope nobody sits next to me thet's [Book and Ruby sit down surrounding Pencil.] * : Do you like this place, Ruby? * : I love it! [Pencil backs up.] * : Alright people, let's give Kenya and the entire world a show they don't want to miss! [Everyone cheers.] * : When are Mummy and Daddy going to be up there? * : Are you pointing to the stage or Heaven? * : Because I think I have an answer for both. * : Stage please! * : What they're doing is that they'll play a video and then you'll see your parents. * : Yay! I can't wait to see the entire cast of BFDIA! * : What about the rejected ones? * : Oh, heck no. Only Dad and maybe Uncle Eraser! * : Shh, it's starting. [The lights go dim. On the projection screen a video countdown plays followed by L.N. doing her cinematic trailer voice.] * : You saw them on BFDIA. Every single one of them. [Flashbacks to scenes from BFDIA.] * : [Dora does her island speech.] * : * : * : * : [Rocky digs down, for lack of words.] * : * : * : * : * : * : }} * : * : * : [shakes the Eiffel Tower] * : [Teardrop gets eliminated as part of her video.] * : [Pencil and Ruby's videos are shown '''together.] * : [Ruby cries.] * : * : And here now, in this studio, live and in person, are the cast of BFDIA! [Everyone cheers. The curtain goes up, revealing the cast.] * : Let's see … right now you can see on stage, if you follow my finger, Donut, Dora, Match, Spongy, Puffball, Bomby, Rocky, Firey, Gelatin, Fries, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Yellow Face, Needle, Coiny, Pin, Nickel, Teardrop, Ruby, Pencil, Book, Ice Cube, and Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Venda, Xhosa, Swazi and Chrdiloet Sotho. * : Ooh, got any more? * : Nope, but I just had to, for you are the largest group I've had on my show. Ooh, do you all walk in perfect synchronisation? * : Yeah, and we blink at the same time. /s * : So, to the audience, you must know that it's the second anniversary since BFDIA. Now how many of you have actually seen each other after the show ended? [Nobody raises their hand.] * : Nobody! * : Okay, was that a dis? *'''Audience: Ooooooh! * : Because honestly I felt none of it. [The audience laughs.] * : Right now, we're going to do a little run down … [she runs down the stage] … of what the BFDIA contestants' lives are like right now. So Ice Cube * : No! * : Um, Book! You're next. Feel free to use as much contractions as possible, too! * : I would not be that glad to. But I may tell you that I am living in a middle class home in the suburbs of Mombasa with Ruby. * : Are you in a relationship? * : I do not know if I am supposed to say, considering how homophobic Kenya is. * : Come on, Book, it's love with a capital H-A-I-R!Yes, they end up together! * : Pencil, you're next. What's going on in your life right now? * : Well, it's 'ard to tell. I mean, fer the obvious, I'm married to the greates' man I know, an' 'e's sittin' behind me. * : So am I! * : Oi, m8 … * : I wish I had a greatest person I knew … that is, if I know anything. * : Omg, Penc-penc, tell 'em how many kids you have! * : I have ten [everyone gasps], and half of them are sitting in the audience with my mother. * : Great, but what does your mother have to do with it? * : We live in 'er 'ouse. [everyone gasps] * : So you live with your mother in her house with your husband and ten children? * : Thet is correct. [Blocky and Snowball raise a sign above Pencil saying "Most Unfortunate Life". Almost everyone in the audience laughs.] * : Wot's so funny? * : [to Blocky and Snowball, nearly growling''And thus having the same voice as he had in high school.] Put that down. Right now. * : scarred by the memories''That only happened at the start of the episode! Yes, sir! [''A few minutes later.] * : And that's about it, unless Donut wants to tell us about how he kepts on trolling people on Reddit. * : If it makes them angry, it makes me happy. * : Alright, I feel like wasting time, so I'm going to sing the last stanza of the Hungarian national anthem because I'm feeling patriotic. Szánd meg Isten a magyart Kit vészek hányának, Nyújts feléje védő kart Tengerén kínjának. Bal sors akit régen tép, Hozz rá víg esztendőt, Megbűnhődte már e nép A múltat s jövendőt! [Everyone applauds.] * : And that's all for tonight! [Applause to end the first part of the episode.] TO BE CONTINUED Category:Episodes Category:BFDI-era episodes